


A horny Gardevoir

by geekc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random title for a random Pokemon smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A horny Gardevoir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It is as if I have always known her. I met her as a Ralts when I was around 3.

We slowly grew up together, establishing a strong psychic bond. This bond allows us to feel the emotions of the other when we allow it, or not.

When I was 6, she evolved into Kirlia. Oh, how happy I was when it happened! And when I was 12 she evolved into Gardevoir.

Being 12 when she evolved into a beautiful Gardevoir, it is easy to understand how it all started.

One night, as she was lying dozing-off in mid-air near my bed, aroused by her alluring shapes, I slowly reached out to poke at the pink horn protuding from between her breasts.

As soon as I touched it, she opened her eyes and dropped to the floor, letting out a surprised gasp, and sending arousal through our psychic link. This psychic wave immediately gave me a hard-on. Sensing her arousal, I resumed my horn stroking.

As she laid there moaning and sending wave after wave of arousal, I felt my own orgasm slowly building up. Just before cumming, I had let my throbbing dick out of my pajama pants, and when I cummed, it was on Gardevoir.

"Wow!", I though. "All this without her touching me... it's crazy!".

But Gardevoir had not cummed. Then she acted as if she had read my mind. As I still poked from time to time at her horn, she put me on my back, and using some of the cum she had on her as a lubricant, she build up another erection. And riding me, she impaled herself on my dick.

She started sliding up and down, first slowly, and then faster and faster. As she reached orgasm her combined contractions and psychic waves made me cum even harder.

\- xxx -

Since that time, we share moments like this at least once by week.


End file.
